Großmeister Hendrickson
Großmeister Hendrickson ist der Hauptantagonist der ersten Staffel von ''The Seven Deadly Sins ''und kehrt als unterstützender Charakter in der zweiten Staffel zurück. Er ist einer der Großmeister der heiligen Ritter von Liones und im Gegensatz zu Großmeister Dreyfus nicht am Schwertkampf, sondern am Kampf mit Magie interessiert. Er plant, den heiligen Krieg herbeizuführen indem er die Rasse der Dämonen zurückbringt und die heiligen Ritter in den Kampf gegen die Dämonen führt. Nachdem er von dem Dämonen-Einfluss befreit ist, verspürt er Reue wegen seiner grausamen Taten und setzt alles daran, die Rückkehr der Dämonen zu verhindern. Biographie Vergangenheit Hendrickson wurde als Druide in einem Wald geboren. Als er einmal in die Stadt kam, sah er dort die Seven Deadly Sins und war gebannt von der massiven Macht, die den Anführer Meliodas durchströmte. Als Kind musste Hendrickson während seiner Druidenausbildung nachts Leichen bewachen, während diese verrotteten, damit keine bösen Geister in sie einfahren konnten. Hendrickson verachtete diese Arbeit. Als er im Zuge dieser Arbeit die Fähigkeit "Säure" erlernte, wurde er als verfluchtes Kind beschimpft und aus dem Dorf gejagt. Während ihrer Ausbildung zu heiligen Rittern waren Hendrickson und Dreyfus Freunde. Nachdem der König verraten hatte, dass er glaubte, dass der Heilige Krieg möglicherweise abzuwenden sie, wurde Hendrickson nachdenklich. Er hinterfragte nämlich, warum es die heiligen Ritter überhaupt noch geben sollte, wenn ihr Zweck, den heiligen Krieg für die Seite des Lichts auszutragen, verloren wäre. Hendrickson besprach dies mit Dreyfus, der aber nicht so besorgt war. Während seiner Zeit als heiliger Ritter nahm Hendrickson stets die jungen Knappen Gilthunder, Howzer und Griamore in Schutz, wenn sie wegen ihrer Streiche von Dreyfus ausgeschimpft wurden. Einige Jahre später wurden Hendrickson und Dreyfus vom König ausgesandt um die Katastrophe zu erforschen, die das Königreich Danafall dahingerafft hatte. Sie fanden nichts als ein einziges, riesiges Loch vor. Sie rutschten in das Loch hinab um dort weiterzusuchen. Als sie auf einem Vorsprung Rast machten, hörten sie einen rasselnden Atem aus tiefer unten. Hendrickson schuf mithilfe einer Zauberperle Licht und die beiden traten tiefer in die Tunnel herab. Während sie liefen, verriet Dreyfus Hendrickson, dass Hendrickson ein großes Herz habe und dass er, sein Bruder und der König sich einig sind, dass Hendrickson schon bald ein großartiger Großmeister sein würde. Überrascht behauptete Hendrickson, dass dies doch Dreyfus' Ziel sei und dass er selbst sowieso nicht das Zeug dazu hätte. Plötzlich erschien eine dunkle Präsenz vor ihnen, die ihnen anbot, ihre Träume wahr zu machen, wenn sie ihm dafür ihre Körper bieten würden. Die beiden erkannten jedoch, dass es sich bei dem Wesen um den Grund der Zerstörung von Danafall halten müsste. Daher zückten sie ihre Klingen, das Wesen - Fraudrin - stürzte sich aber auf Dreyfus um in seinen Körper einzufahren. Dabei hatte er scheinbar Misserfolg und Dreyfus verspottete ihn dafür. Dann aber fuhr das Wesen in Hendrickson ein und übernahm dessen Körper. Dadurch konnte er in Hendricksons Gedanken und Erinnerungen lesen und die Rolle der beiden Ritter erkennen. Als Dreyfus hasserfüllt drohte, Fraudrin zu töten, wenn dieser seinen Freund nicht freilassen würde, antwortete Fraudrin spöttisch, dass in diesem Fall lediglich Hendricksons Körper sterben würde. Um seinen Freund zu retten, überließ Dreyfus Fraudrin auch seinen Körper. Zurück in Liones planten Hendrickson und Dreyfus unter Fraudrins Einfluss gemeinsam, den Großmeister der Heiligen Ritter, Dreyfus' Bruder Zaratras, zu ermorden. Die Tat gelang ihnen und die beiden beschuldigten den heiligen Ritterorden der Seven Deadly Sins, welche Fraudrin hasste, der Tat. Nachdem die Sins verbannt wurden, übernahmen Hendrickson und Dreyfus gemeinsam die Rolle des Großmeisters der heiligen Ritter - vereint in ihrem Wunsch, den heiligen Krieg einzuleiten und mit den heiligen Rittern zu siegen. Während Dreyfus diesen Krieg gegen die Seven Deadly Sins führen wollte, plante Hendrickson jedoch, ihn gegen die Dämonen auszutragen, die zu diesem Zweck wiederbelebt werden mussten. Insgeheim plante Fraudrin durch Hendrickson und Dreyfus jedoch, die Dämonen in die Welt zurückzubringen damit sie sie erneut beherrschen könnten. In seinem Plan, die Dämonen zurückzubringen, verwandelte Hendrickson den Heiligen Ritter Dale in einen Dämonen. Dieser brach schließlich aus Hendricksons Bann frei und floh auf das Land und wurde erst viel später von den Seven Deadly Sins von seinem Leid erlöst. Ausdehnung seiner Macht In der Hauptstadt steht Hendrickson neben Dreyfus, als dieser den versammelten Rittern eine Ansprache hält. Nach der Ansprache behauptet Hendrickson dass die Rede etwas übereifrig war, aber Dreyfus schüttelt dies ab. Die beiden werden dann informiert, dass die heiligen Ritter Gilthunder und Howzer von ihrem Feldzug gegen die Barbaren zurückgekehrt sind und den Aufstand erfolgreich niedergeschlagen haben. Dreyfus lässt die beiden in sein Amtszimmer bringen. thumb|left|250px|Hendrickson bietet seinen Rekruten Dämonenblut Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hendrickson der Grund für die sogenannte Neue Generation innerhalb der heligen Rittern ist, die über weitaus größere Mächte verfügen als normal: Nachts trifft sich Hendrickson heimlich mit zwei neuen Rekruten, Jericho und Twigo. Er heißt sie willkommen und die beiden erkennen geschockt den Körper eines toten Dämonen, der einen großen Teil der unterirdischen Höhle ausmacht. Hendrickson schneidet den Körper des Dämonen auf und fängt etwas von dessen Blut in Gläsern auf. Er hält den neuen Rekruten jeweils ein Glas hin und sagt ihnen, dass sie trinken sollen wenn sie sich nach neuer Macht sehnen. Geschockt spricht Jericho den Dämonen an und Hendrickson verrät, dass das Wesen von den Göttinen eingekerkert wurde nachdem es im Wald der Feen besiegt wurde. Hendrickson verrät dass sie, wenn sie das Blut trinken, in der Lage sein werden, mehr Mana hervorzubeschwören und somit stärkere Magie hervorbringen können. Er verrät, dass auch Guila - Dales Tochter - einst dieses Blut trank. Getrieben von ihrem Wunsch nach macht trinken beide das Blut. Während Jerichos Blut mit dem des Dämonen kompatibel ist, und sie die Macht erhält, stirbt Twigo bei dem Versuch. Um die Seven Deadly Sins zu fangen, heckt Hendrickson einen Plan aus. Er lockt sie nach Vaizel, wo ein alljährliches Kampfturnier stattfindet, indem er dort Diannes ehemaligen Hammer als Hauptpreis hergibt. Gleichzeitig schickt er Prinzessin Veronica und den heiligen Ritter Griamore aus, um die Deadly Sins dann gefangenzunehmen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hendrickson Veronicas Sorge um ihre Schwester manipuliert hat, und ihr ein Juwel ausgehändigt hat, dass gegen Meliodas helfen soll. Nachdem die Anwesenheit der Sins bestätigt ist, schickt Hendrickson den beiden Helbram, Guila und Jericho hinterher. Helbrams Macht wird vom Schloss aus von diversen heiligen Rittern verstärkt. Als Helbram dennoch zu unterliegen droht, verschafft sich Großmeister Hendrickson selbst durch den Vortex Kontrolle über Helbram und kann Meliodas zu Boden strecken. Helbram erkennt, von wem die Hilfe stammt, und als Meliodas ohnmächtig am Boden liegt, beschließt er diesen, dessen Schwert, sowie Prinzessin Elizabeth zurück ins Schloss zu bringen. thumb|250px|Hendrickson unterstützt Helbram Bevor er Meliodas packen kann, wird dieser aber von der Riesin Dianne gerettet. Helbram will mit Dianne verhandeln damit diese Meliodas herausrückt, Dianne attackiert ihn aber. Obwohl Helbram sie für keine Herausforderung hält ist er überrascht als Hendrickson ihm telepathisch befiehlt, sich zurückzuziehen. Kurz bevor eine vernichtende Angriffswelle von Dianne das ganze Gebiet in Trümmer verwandelt, kann Helbram Guila und Jericho packen und auf dem Rücken eines der Mantas fliehen. Diannes Macht unterbricht den Einfluss der Ritter auf Helbram, was Hendrickson nachdenklich stimmt - der zudem nun Diannes Hammer verloren hat. Insgesamt geht in der Hauptstadt später das Gerücht um, dass Hendrickson seine Fraktion der heiligen Ritter aufgestockt hat und die Neulinge allesamt aus der Neuen Generation stammen. Dies bedeutet dass das Machtgefälle innerhalb des Ordens zu Hendricksons Vorteil ausfällt. Konfrontation mit Dreyfus thumb|left|250px|Hendrickson und Helbram wollen das Siegel öffnen Nachdem der Panzerriese - in Wahrheit der Dämon Dale - von den Seven Deadly Sins besiegt wurde, trifft sich Helbram mit Hendrickson und berichtet diesem. Hendrickson behauptet dass der Ritter sich überhaupt ihrem Bann entziehen konnte, da er ein Mitglied der Alten Generation war. Die neue Generation hingegen ist viel einfacher zu kontrollieren. Hendrickson und Helbram öffnen daraufhin in ihrer unterirdischen Kammer das Siegel, dass die Dämonen bindet. Durch die Freilassung der Dämonen erhofft sich Hendrickson eine neue Herausforderung für die Heiligen Ritter. Obwohl sie das Siegel fast vollständig brechen können, können die Dämonen noch nicht freibrechen und Helbram erkennt, dass noch ein letztes Siegel fehlt. Zurück an der Oberfläche muss Hendrickson sich einem Treffen mit Dreyfus stellen, der Hendricksons Machtanstieg besorgt zur Kenntniss genommen hat. Dreyfus gegenüber behauptet Hendrickson geradehinaus, dass er den Heiligen Krieg hervorbringen will. Er behauptet dass Dreyfus' Prophezeihung des heiligen Kriegs die heiligen Ritter als die Stimme des Lichts und die Seven Deadly Sins als die Stimme der Dunkelheit identifizierte. Er selbst hat aber eine ganz andere Meinung, da die Seven Deadly Sins einfach zu wenige sind. Seiner Auffassung nach werden die Dämonen die Krieger der Dunkelheit sein, so wie es im ursprünglichen heiligen Krieg auch der Fall war. Wütend behauptet Dreyfus dass er wusste, dass Hendrickson etwas hinter seinem Rücken plant, aber nicht erwartet hat, dass Hendrickson so weit gehen würde. Hendrickson hingegen verrät, dass die Vorbereitungen fast abgeschlossen sind, und dass nur noch der letzte Teil des Siegels fehlt. thumb|250px|Hendrickson und Dreyfus stellen sich einander Dreyfus behauptet geschockt dass die Menschheit keinerlei Chance gegen die Dämonen hat aber Hendrickson garantiert, dass die Menschheit gewinnen wird. Er verrät, dass er die Dämonen jahrelang studiert hat und dass die neue Generation ein Ergebnis seiner Studien ist. Dreyfus behauptet, dass Hendrickson zu sich kommen soll und dass die Heiligen Ritter der Gerechtigkeit dienen werden. Hendrickson aber erinnert Dreyfus daran, dass er vor zehn Jahren seinen eigenen Bruder ermordet hat, um Großmeister zu werden, und daher wohl kaum ein gutes Beispiel für einen Ritter der Gerechtigkeit darstellt. Hendrickson warnt, dass er Dreyfus zwar an seiner Seite will aber ihn ohne zu zögern vernichtet wird - genau wie er dessen Sohn Griamore aus dem Weg geschafft hat - falls dieser sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Außer sich vor Zorn ruft Dreyfus, dass er derjenige sein wird, der Hendrickson vernichten wird. Bevor es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden kommt, werden die beiden Großmeister informiert, dass sich die Seven Deadly Sins auf dem Weg in die Hauptstadt befinden. Zufrieden behauptet Hendrickson dass dies bedeutet, dass das letzte Fragment auf dem Weg ist. Er sagt Dreyfus, dass sie ihre Unterredung verschieben müssen, aber Dreyfus behauptet dass er Hendrickson niemals vergeben wird, was er getan hat. Hendrickson erwidert dass er ein vorzügliches Gedächtnis hat. Eine weitere Wache taucht auf und verrät den Großmeistern, dass auf der anderen Seite der Stadt eine Belagerungsarmee, angeführt von Arthur, dem König von Camelot, aufgetaucht ist. Hendrickson behauptet, dass er sich um diese kümmern wird, und überlässt es Dreyfus, sich um die Seven Deadly Sins zu kümmern. Kampf mit Arthur und Meliodas Mit zwei heiligen Rittern als Gefolge begibt sich Hendrickson zum Südtor der Stadt, wo ihn Arthur erwartet. Hendrickson stellt sich vor und behauptet, dass es doch merkwürdig ist dass Arthur als König eines anderen Lands aufgetaucht ist, ohne vorher einen Boten geschickt zu haben. Arthur erwidert dass der König von Liones ihm einst einen großen Gefallen getan hat und dass er gekommen ist, um diesen zu erwidern. Es stellt sich heraus dass Arthurs Armee lediglich eine Illusion ist, die von Arthurs kapuzierten Begleiterin erschaffen wurde, und lediglich dazu diente, Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. thumb|250px|Hendrickson führt Arthur in den Hinterhalt|left Hendrickson behauptet, dass der König erkrankt ist und Bettruhe benötigt. Daher bittet er Arthur, sich zurück in seine Heimat zu begeben. Arthur lehnt jedoch ab und verrät zudem, dass er sieht dass Hendrickson ein Problem hat, dass er vor Außenstehenden lieber verbirgt. Arthur bietet ihm aber seine Unterstützung zur Lösung dieses Problems an. Hendrickson lässt Arthur und seine Begleiter schließlich in die Stadt, befiehlt seinen beiden Begleitern dann aber, Arthur und dessen Begleiterin zu töten. Hendrickson selbst schleudert Arthur in eine Mauer, dieser kann sich aber aufraffen und Hendrickson noch im Flug eine kleine Schnittwunde verpassen. Während Hendrickson sich auf Arthur stürzt, attackieren seine beiden Ritter dessen Begleiterin. Im Kampf ist Hendrickson von Arthurs Talent und Intelligenz beeindruckt und überlegt ob dieser auch weiß, dass der König eingesperrt wurde und die Prinzessin entführt wurde. Arthur nutzt Hendricksons Abgelenktheit um weitere Schläge auszuführen aber Hendrickson blockt sie alle mit Leichtigkeit und schlägt Arthur von der Mauer. Arthur provoziert Hendrickson, indem er fordert dass Hendrickson endlich richtig angreift, und Hendrickson erschafft eine violett glänzende Flamme, die er auf Arthur wirft, der Angriff wird jedoch plötzlich auf Hendrickson umgeleitet und kann ihn zurückwerfen. Eine Stimme behauptet, dass Hendrickson seit ihrem letzten Treffen neue düstere Fähigkeiten gelernt hat, und Hendrickson erkennt dass Meliodas aufgetaucht ist und Hendricksons Angriff auf Arthur abgeblockt hat. Hendrickson rappelt sich wieder auf und behauptet, dass sie sich lange nicht gesehen haben. Meliodas will wissen, so sich Elizabeth befindet, aber Hendrickson weigert sich. Daraufhin attackiert Meliodas ihn, aber Hendrickson duckt sich unter den Schlägen weg und stößt Meliodas von sich. thumb|250px|Hendrickson, Gilthunder und Vivian konfrontieren Meliodas Hendricksons Magierin teleportiert als Unterstützung für Hendrickson den heiligen Ritter Gilthunder auf den Platz. Dieser stürzt sich sofort auf Meliodas. Nach Gilthunders Ankunft stürzt sich Hendrickson wieder auf Arthur. Mit seinen Schattenflammen kann er Arthur verletzen und obwohl die Flammen eigentlich nicht löschbar sein sollten, kann Arthurs Begleiterin, die wieder auftaucht, die Flammen löschen. Nichtsdestotrotz besiegt Hendrickson Arthur und lässt den verwundeten König zurück um Gilthunder im Kampf gegen Meliodas zu unterstützen. Als Meliodas unterlegen zu sein scheint, ruft Hendrickson telepathisch Vivian herbei, damit diese Meliodas' Tod bezeugen kann. Vivian unterstützt den Kampf ebenfalls, so dass sich Meliodas nun drei Feinden stellen muss. Meliodas weiß mittlerweile jedoch, dass Gilthunder Hendrickson nicht freiwillig dient, sondern nur weil Hendrickson das Leben dessen Liebe, Prinzessin Margaret, bedroht. Indem Meliodas mit einem magischen Schlag die Chimäre tötet, die auf Margarets Schulter sitzt, ist Gilthunder frei und schlägt Hendrickson sogleich en Arm ab, als dieser Meliodas gerade den Todesstoß versetzen will. Geschockt und zornig ruft Hendrickson dass Gilthunder ihn verraten hat, aber Gilthunder gibt zurück dass er nie auf Hendricksons Seite war. Hendrickson stürzt sich auf Gilthunder, ist aber geschwächt und der verletzte Großmeister wird von dem ganzen Hass des talentierten Ritters getroffen und mit einem mächtigen Energieschlag durchbohrt und getötet. Angriff auf das Schloss thumb|250px|Hendricksons neuer Körper|left Es stellt sich jedoch heraus dass Hendrickson dank seinen dämonischen Kräften überlebt hat. In einem neuen, jüngeren Körper, greift er das Schloss an. Zudem erweckt er die Dämonenkraft in den Rittern der neuen Generation, die diese durch das Dämonenblut erhalten haben, und verwandelt dadurch Jericho in einen Dämonen, der die Seven Deadly Sins attackiert. Auch alle anderen Ritter der neuen Generation verwandeln sich in der Stadt in Bestien. Plötzlich tritt Hendrickson selbst auf den Platz und behauptet spöttisch dass die Ritter der Neuen Generation Verlierer waren, die wussten dass sie niemals aus eigener Kraft heilige Ritter werden konnten, und die Kraft darum angenommen haben. Die Sins erkennen dass es Hendrickson ist, der vor ihm steht, und dieser gesteht dass all seine Experimente und Forschungen bezüglich der Dämonen sich ausgezahlt haben. Er fordert Meliodas auf, ihm Elizabeth zu übergeben, und verspricht alle anderen im Gegenzug leben zu lassen. Meliodas weigert sich und King attackiert Hendrickson, der den Angriff aber blockt. Plötzlich lässt Hendrickson die Leiche Helbrams erscheinen und offenbart King, dass er diese damals wiederbelebt und für seine Zwecke missbraucht hatte. Er verrät aber auch, dass jeder Tote nur zwei Mal wiederbelebt werden kann, da die Seele jedes Mal enormen Schaden gibt. Wahnsinnig lacht Hendrickson, dass er King die einzigartige Möglichkeit geben wird, Helbram ein drittes Mal zu töten. Daraufhin reanimiert er Helbram, der sich auf King stürzt, und wirft sich selbst auf Howzer und schleudert ihn fort. thumb|250px|Hendricksons Schattenmagie Meliodas und Gilthunder stürzen sich auf Hendrickson, werden aber abgelenkt als Vivian auftaucht und sowohl Elizabeth als auch Margaret packt. Hendrickson nutzt die Chance um vorzupreschen und mit einem Schwertstreich sowohl Meliodas als auch Gilthunder aufzuschlitzen. Vivian ruft geschockt, dass Hendrickson ihr versprochen hat, dass Gilthunder ihr gehören wird, und Hendrickson ruft amüsiert dass er jetzt voll und ganz ihr gehört - als Leiche kann er ihr nicht mehr weglaufen. Hendrickson beschwört dann sein Schattenfeuer, um Meliodas und Gilthunder ein für alle Mal zu vernichten, aber Elizabeth stoppt ihn und erklärt sich bereit, mit ihm zu gehen, wenn Meliodas und Gilthunder dafür verschont werden. Hendrickson akzeptiert und obwohl Meliodas sie zurückrufen will, fliegt Hendrickson mit Elizabeth fort. Er bringt sie in die Ruinen des Schlosses zurück und behauptet, dass sie hier anfangen können. Elizabeth behauptet allerdings dass es hier enden wird, un zückt ein Messer. Sie will sich das Leben nehmen, da Hendrickson ohne sie die Dämonen nicht zurückbringen kann, aber bevor sie dies tun kann taucht auf einer Klippe über ihnen plötzlich Dreyfus auf. Dreyfus stellt sich Hendrickson in den Weg und behauptet, Schuld daran zu sein dass Hendrickson sich so radikal verändert hat. Darum muss er derjenige sein, der dies wieder gut macht, und behauptet dass es seine Pflicht als heiliger Ritter und Freund von Hendrickson ist, Hendrickson von diesem Schicksal zu erlösen. Kampf mit Dreyfus thumb|250px|Hendrickson wird verwundet|left Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Hendrickson und Dreyfus, wobei erster letzteren mit einem Säurefeuer umschließt. Er hält sich für den Sieger, aber Dreyfus schleudert einen mächtigen Energieschlag aus dem Feuer, der Hendricksons Tallie zerschmettert. Dreyfus tritt unverletzt aus dem Feuer und erinnert Hendrickson daran, dass sein Körper weder verwesen, noch zerstört werden kann. Hendrickson behauptet, dass er dies weiß, und dass es wirklich schade ist dass sich ihre Wege so trennen; er hätte Dreyfus gerne für immer als Freund an seiner Seite gehabt. Dreyfus hingegen ist von seinem Freund enttäuscht, da er erkennt dass sich Hendrickson für seine neuen Fähigkeiten mit einer unnatürlichen Macht verbündet hat. Hendrickson behauptet aber dass die Macht nicht unnatürlich ist, da Menschen aus seiner Sicht nur unbedeutende Maden sind. Die ehemaligen Freunde greifen nun gleichzeitig an. Während Dreyfuß einen Lichtblitz abschießt, wirft Hendrickson einen Ball seines Schattenfeuers. Die beiden Angriffe treffen sich in der Luft und schleudern beide von den Füßen. Als Dreyfus wieder zu sich kommt, ist Hendrickson verschwunden, aber Prinzessin Elizabeth wurde von dem Querschläger getroffen und ist schwer verletzt. Dreyfus eilt an ihre Seite und plötzlich erscheint auch Hendrickson hinter ihm. Er behauptet, dass es wirklich ein Jammer ist und dass er Elizabeth nun besser mitnimmt, bevor ihr Blut zu trocknen beginnt. Außer sich attackiert Dreyfus Hendrickson erneut, der aber jeden Schwertschlag mit bloßen Händen blockt und schließlich auch Dreyfus' Schwert zerstört. Hendrickson merkt amüsiert an, dass Dreyfus ohne seine Power nun keine Chance mehr hat. Dreyfus rammt ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht, aber Hendrickson behauptet nur müde, dass Dreyfus endlich aufhören sollte, da sie die einzige Person ist, die Hendrickson nicht töten will. Dreyfus schlägt aber nur ein zweites Mal zu, woraufhin Hendrickson ihm enttäuscht die Hand auf die Brust legt. Er sagt dass Dreyfus ihm immer ein guter Berater, Freund und Rivale war, und dass er das folgende daher nur ungern tut. Während er seine Fähigkeit Säurefeuer aktiviert, die Dreyfus von innen aus tötet und ihn auflöst, merkt Hendrickson an dass er Dreyfus wenigstens einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod verschaft. Tatsächlich löst sich Dreyfus Körper auf und nur seine schwere Rüstung bleibt zurück, die sich aber auch langsam auflöst. thumb|250px|Hendrickson besiegt Dreyfus Direkt danach taucht Meliodas mit Hawk auf. Meliodas macht vollen Gebrauch seiner Kräfte und während er Elizabeth auf Hawks Rücken lädt, und diese von Hawk davongebracht wird, attackiert Meliodas mit voller Kraft Hendrickson. Er schlägt ihm erneut den Arm ab und drängt Hendrickson zurück. Plötzlich taucht auch Dianne auf und versetzt Hendrickson einen Schlag, der ihn vom Magieinstitut in die Luft schleudert und ihn von den Klippen stürzt. Hendrickson übersteht den Fall, sieht sich am Boden aber von den Seven Deadly Sins, Guila, Gilthunder, den Dawn Roar sowie allen verbliebenen heiligen Rittern konfrontiert. Trotzdem beginnt Hendrickson nur, wahnsinnig zu lachen, und behauptet dass es anders auch keinen Spaß machen würde. Er kündigt an, dass er es ihnen nicht so einfach machen wird, und regeneriert seinen Arm erneut. Meliodas hackt ihn aber wieder ab und King schleudert einige Klingen in Hendricksons Kopf, die diesem zwar Schmerzen bereiten, die er aber wieder aus seinem Kopf feuern kann. Auch Dianne attackiert Hendrickson mit ihrer Power und Meliodas ruft Hendrickson zu dass er zwar seine Wunden regenerieren kann, aber dass er selbst mit seinen Dämonenkräften einige Wunden nicht heilen kann. Transformation zum grauen Dämon thumb|250px|Hendrickson als grauer Dämon|left Nach Diannes Angriff stürzen sich Ban und Gowther auf Hendrickson und schleudern ihn durch eine Felswand, die komplett einstürzt. Dahinter befindet sich die Kammer, in der die Dämonenleiche hängt, und Hendrickson offenbart hämisch, dass die Leiche die Quelle all seiner Macht ist. Hendrickson schleudert einige Schattenenergiefäden auf die gesamten Sins, wird aber von Ban in einen Abgrund geschlagen. Die Deadly Sins, Dianne ausgenommen, folgen Hendrickson in die Tiefe hinab um in zur Strecke zur bringen. Sie finden Hendrickson in der unterirdischen Kammer nicht direkt, können aber seiner Blutspur folgen. In einer riesigen angrenzenden Höhle finden sie Hendrickson dann doch, hinter dem sich die Leiche einer riesigen, grauen Kreatur befindet. Hendrickson offenbart, dass es sich dabei um den grauen Dämon hält, dessen Macht er noch nicht absorbieren konnte. Der graue Dämon soll dem roten Dämon, dessen Macht Hendrickson in sich hat, noch überlegen sein und darum spritzt sich Hendrickson kurzerhand das Blut des grauen Dämons, obwohl er sich wünscht dass er noch mehr Forschungen hätte durchführen können. Direkt nach der Injektion beginnt sich Hendricksons Körper zu winden. Dann aber wird er von einem hellen Licht umhüllt und verwandelt sich in seinen alten Körper. Als Ban auf ihn zuspringt macht Hendrickson aber eine weitere Verwandlung durch, woraufhin sein neuer Körper einer Mischung aus dem alten Körper und dem eines Dämons ähnelt. Selbst mit vereinten Kräften können sich die Sins Hendrickson nun nicht mehr entgegensetzen. Sie alle werden zurückgedrängt und von Hendrickson zurück an die Oberfläche getrieben. Mit fast schon nachlässiger Leichtigkeit kann Hendrickson jeden Angriff blocken und als sich die heiligen Ritter ihm stellen, aktiviert Hendrickson seine neue Fähigkeit "Schwarzer Schnee". Dieser Schnee tötet alles, was er berührt, und einige Ritter fallen Hendrickson so zum Opfer. thumb|250px|Hendrickson attackiert die Ritter Dennoch kann Hendrickson ein Schlag verpasst werden, als die Dawn Roar ihn kurzzeitig in der Zeit festfriert und ihm Schläge versetzt. Alle verbliebenen Ritter vereinen sich in ihren Angriffen auf Hendrickson, der zwar phsysisch zurückgeworfen wird, aber nicht verletzt wird. Hendrickson tötet weitere Ritter und setzt schließlich die Fähigkeit "Dunkler Nebel" frei, der ausnahmslos alle zu Boden streckt. Um Meliodas hinzurichten feuert Hendrickson die finale Fähigkeit "Absolutes Ende" auf ihn. Der Angriff erreicht Meliodas jedoch gar nicht erst, das sich das sprechende Schwein Hawk in den Weg wirft. Hendrickson findet dieses Ereignis höchst peinlich und merkt an, dass er sich nun wohl ziemlich lächerlich gemacht hat. Hawks Tod macht Elizabeth aber wütend genug, dass sie eine gewaltige magische Power freisetzt. Hendrickson merkt genervt an, dass diese Entwicklung alles andere als gut ist. Elizabeth hingegen behauptet dass sie so unendlich traurig ist, dass Hendrickson - dem ihr Vater so vertraut hat, und der so ein gütiger Mensch war - sich so verändert hat und zu solchen Untaten fähig ist. Als Hendrickson behauptet dass er ihr Blut will um die Dämonen zurückzubringen, und erneut den Dunklen Nebel freisetzen will, schleudert Elizabeth ihr ihr magisches Licht entgegen, dass Hendricksons Dämonenkörper verbrennt und auch die Wunden der Menschen heilt, die der Dämon ihnen zugefügt hat. Als Apostelin der Göttin macht Elizabeth Hendricksons Taten so zwar teilweise ungeschehen, die Toten kann sie dadurch aber trotzdem nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken. Finaler Kampf thumb|250px|Hendrickson löst sich auf|left Und Hendrickson steht ein weiteres Mal auf und plant, sich Elizabeths Blut zu holen. Auf dem Weg stürzt er sich auf den geschockten Gilthunder, wird aber von Meliodas zurückgeworfen, der seinen Brustkorb einschlägt. Meliodas ruft den Rittern zu, nicht aufzugeben, und motiviert sie dazu, ein weiteres Mal gegen Hendrickson zu kämpfen. Als Team stürzen sich die Seven Deadly Sins auf Hendrickson und fügen ihm diverse schwere Wunden zu, die dieser aber immer wieder ungeschehen macht. Meliodas und die Sins beziehen schließlich auch die Ritter in ihren Kampf mit ein. Während Meliodas sich auf Hendrickson stürzt nehmen die Ritter und die Sins ihn ins Kreuzfeuer. Hendrickson kann sich nicht wehren, da der Kampf gegen Meliodas ihn bewegungsunfähig macht, und das ermöglicht es den Rittern und den Sins, diverse Treffer zu landen während Hendrickson nur Meliodas schaden kann. Hendrickson ist überrascht dass Meliodas bereit ist, sein eigenes Leben für das Land zu opfern, dass ihn ins Exil geschickt hat. Er behauptet auch amüsiert dass es scheint als wäre Meliodas zu schwach, seinen unaufhaltsamen Konter - seine Spezialfähigkeit - aufzuhalten. Zu Hendricksons Schrecken stellt sich aber heraus dass sämtliche Angriffe der Ritter auf Hendrickson und Meliodas nur dazu dienten, Meliodas Konter - der ankommende Angriffe doppelt zurückwirft - aufzuladen. Meliodas hat somit alle Angriffe gespeichert und wirft sie nun in einem Schlag mit doppelter Macht auf Hendrickson. Hendrickson versucht, diesem Angriff zu kommen, wird aber von Dreyfus' Sohn Griamore in einem magischen Schutzfeld gefangen. Als Hendrickson dies durchbrechen kann, ist es bereits zu spät. Meliodas' Angriff trifft Hendrickson, dessen Körper durch die geballte Kraft zu Asche wird und sich vollständig auflöst. Tatsächlich kann Hendrickson aber von Dreyfus gerettet oder wiederbelebt werden, der seinerseits Hendricksons Angriff überlebt hat. Durch Dreyfus, zwingt Fraudrin Hendrickson, zu versuchen, das Siegel der Göttinnen zu zerstören, welches die Dämonen verbannt. Dazu nutzt Hendrickson das Blut von Elisabeth, welches aber nicht ausreicht. Dadurch wird ein Mechanismus aktiviert, welches Hendricksons Dämonenseite zerstört und ihn als gewöhnlichen Menschen zurücklässt. Fraudrin behauptet, dass Hendrickson seine Sache gut gemacht hat und deswegen auch sein Leben behalten kann. Als er sich undreht, erkennt Hendrickson, dass seine Öffnung des Siegels zwar nicht ganz erfolgreich war, jedoch die Zehn Gebote zurück in die Welt gebracht, unter deren Einfluss Dreyfus steht. Hendrickson schaut geschockt zu, als die Zehn Gebote in die Welt zurückkehren und davonfliegen. Rückkehr zur guten Seite Entkräftet versucht er, in die Zivilisation zurückzukehren um die Bevölkerung von Liones vor den Geboten zu warnen, da es zu spät sein wird, wenn sie erst ihre Kraft zurückerlangt haben. Zudem beschließt Hendrickson, seinen alten Freund Dreyfus vor dem Einfluss des Dämonen zu befreien, der ihn kontrolliert - koste es, was es wolle. Hendrickson rüstet sich mit einer neuen Uniform sowie einem Schwert aus und zieht dann los. Als die Zehn Gebote einige Dämonen in eine Stadt schicken, damit sie die Seelen der dortigen Bevölkerung stehlen, sind zufällig die heiligen Ritter Gilthunder, Griamore und Howzer zur Stelle. Sie können einen roten Dämonen besiegen, allerdings taucht kurz darauf ein grauer Dämon auf. Als sie sich zum Kampf gegen den Dämon bereit machen, tritt Hendrickson - ganz zum Schock der drei Ritter - von hinten an sie heran und behauptet, dass sie zusammenarbeiten müssen, wenn sie den Dämonen besiegen wollen. Griamore will sofort Rache für den Tod seines Vaters nehmen, aber Hendrickson verrät, dass Dreyfus noch am Leben ist und sie sich zuerst auf den Dämonen vor ihnen kümmern müssen. Er ruft nun, dass die drei Ritter ihm dabei helfen müssen, nahe genug an den Dämon heranzukommen um ihn zu töten. Als der Dämon mit einem mächtigen Angriff attackiert, beschützt Griamore seine Freunde mit seiner Schild-Fähigkeit, lässt Hendrickson aber außen vor. Dennoch stürzt sich Hendrickson mit seinem Schwert auf den Dämonen, wird aber niedergeschlagen. Der Dämon will ihn greifen, aber Howzer schneidet die Hand des Monsters auf. Als die anderen beiden Ritter ebenfalls angreifen, kann Hendrickson die Chance nutzen, zum Dämonen heraufspringen, seine Stirn mit einem Finger berühren und ihn mit der Fähigkeit "Eliminierung" ausschalten. Nachdem Hendrickson wieder landet, behauptet Gilthunder geschockt, dass Eliminierung doch der Zauber seines Vaters war. Hendrickson erklärt, dass Eliminierung eine Geheimtechnik der Druiden ist, um unnatürliche Seelen auszulöschen. Als Gilthunder - wütend, dass Hendrickson seinen Vater erwähnt - Hendrickson packt, verrät Hendrickson ihm, wie er und Dreyfus damals gemeinsam unter die Kontrolle von Fraudrin gerieten und von ihm manipuliert und beeinflusst wurden, Zaratras zu töten. Hendrickson macht sich nun mit Gilthunder, Howzer und Griamore auf zu den Druiden, um von ihnen im Kampf ausgebildet zu werden um sich gegen die Gebote behaupten zu können. Dabei müssen sie ein hartes Training durchstehen, welches sie alle vier völlig entkräftet zurücklässt. Als Hendrickson nach einem Trainingstag aus der Höhle taumelt und völlig entkräftet zu Boden geht, tauchen gerade einige der Seven Deadly Sins und ihre Begleiter auf. Sie sind geschockt zu sehen, dass Hendrickson noch am Leben ist und machen sich zum Kampf bereit aber die Königin der Druiden verspricht, dass Hendrickson wieder "normal" ist und sie von ihm nichts zu befürchten haben. King ist jedoch noch nicht bereit, Hendrickson so schnell zu vergeben, da dieser für den Tod seines Freundes Helbram verantwortlich ist. Hendrickson antwortet, dass er sein Schicksal eines Tages akzeptieren wird, nun aber vorerst Liones und Britannia aus den Fängen der Zehn Gebote retten muss. Meliodas bedankt sich später sogar bei Hendrickson dafür, die drei jungen Ritter vor dem grauen Dämon gerettet zu haben. Galerie DreyfusHendricksonJung.png|Dreyfus und Hendrickson als junge Ritter HendricksonDreyfus.png|Hendrickson und Dreyfus HendricksonDämon.png|Hendrickson mit dem Dämonenkörper HendricksonLächelt.png|Hendrickson betrachtet seine neue Rekrutin HendricksonPlant.png|Hendrickson schickt Veronica los HendricksonSchwert.png|Hendrickson attackiert Arthur HendricksonFeuer.png|Hendrickson wirft Feuer auf Arthur HendricksonArmAb.png|Gilthunder schlägt Hendrickson den Arm ab HendricksonTod.png|Gilthunder besiegt Hendrickson HendricksonWahnsinnig.png|Hendrickson lacht wahnsinnig HendricksonFeuer-0.png|Hendrickson wird angegriffen HendricksonGreyfusZurück.png|Hendrickson wird von Fraudrins Einfluss befreit HendricksonGegenDämon.png|Hendrickson bekämpft den grauen Dämon Navigation en:Lord Hendrickson Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Besessen (Kontrolliert) Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke